tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
DarkMaster999 as "Chef Hatchet" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 13:19 DarkMaster999 bd3cab5e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.189.60.171.94 has joined #corkscrew 13:19 <@Kgman04> Hi, DarkMaster999! Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 13:19 Ok 13:20 Well first of all hi to you both, name is Darkmaster999 or you can call me Dark to you if you prefer, I'm auditioning for the characters Beardo and Chef Hatchet 13:20 <@Kgman04> Great! Since you're auditioning for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Beardo, and then Chef Hatchet right after. 13:21 <@Kgman04> First, please link us to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 13:21 Yes 13:21 Also if you don't mind both characters share the same link for auditions/confessionals 13:21 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarkMaster999/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Audition_Tape 13:21 <@Kgman04> That's no problem! 13:22 <@Kgman04> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 13:22 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:23 Well I intend to act exactly to the description told for the character with a few more details in case of Beardo( I will admit I still fond of the use of sound effects to him) and I even created a little backstory to how he learned these or even why he tend to use it 13:23 <@Kgman04> Awesome, sounds good! 13:24 <@Kgman04> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 13:25 Hm I admit I was not thinking of finding any love interest by now, maybe during the roleplaying I will think about it, but right I can't really answer that properly of that, but I had to choose one probably Samey or Sky. 13:25 right now* 13:25 Alheatherfan 2d372441@gateway/web/freenode/ip.42.133.218.219 has joined #corkscrew 13:25 Alheatherfan was kicked from #corkscrew by TDIFan13 wibble 13:25 if* 13:26 <@Kgman04> Okay, solid! 13:26 <@Kgman04> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:27 No I have no issues at all with anyone, I'm perfectly fine no matter gender, race, sexual orientation and etc... 13:27 <@Kgman04> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Lightning. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:28 DarkMaster999 has changed nick to ChefHatchet5 13:28 * Lightning13 runs over to Chef Hatchet. 13:28 Yo, Chef! 13:28 What's up, man? 13:28 *Chef Hatchet looks the athlete coming and greets him with a little agressive tone* 13:29 What you want kid? 13:29 You got any more of that stew left over from yesterday's dinner? 13:29 Sha-Lightning needs all the protein he can get! 13:29 So you want a little of the food... 13:29 Heck yeah! 13:30 Look here, do I have the face to help someone?! 13:30 You already had your food, now wait for the next call 13:30 But... 13:30 Aw, man! This sucks. 13:31 NO BUT(s) *Raises his tone a little* 13:31 In a war you have to eat what is give to you and you already had it, no go do something else! 13:31 Fine, old man! Whatever. :@ 13:31 * Lightning13 runs off. 13:31 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 13:31 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 13:31 <@Kgman04> oh Second audition 13:31 DarkMaster999 b3d20c60@gateway/web/freenode/ip.179.210.12.96 has joined #colonel 13:31 <@Kgman04> i forgot how to do auds 13:31 Aloha :D 13:31 <@TDIFan13> Hi Dark! 13:32 lol I'm feeling more nervous this time XD 13:33 <@Kgman04> Hi, Dark! Sorry for the wait. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 13:34 Ok, well I'm trying for Sam and to repeat the role as Chef from the last RP 13:34 <@Kgman04> Gotcha. Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Chef Hatchet, and then you can audition for Sam right after. 13:34 <@Kgman04> The following questions will be for Chef Hatchet. First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 13:35 Ok, about that I don't know if it was the right or the wrong decision but I didn't create a audition tape for Chef this time 13:36 <@Kgman04> That's okay, just post it afterward and give us the link on our talkpages. Now I'm going to ask you two questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 13:36 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:37 Honestly, I think I will try to stick more into Total Drama series maybe give one or two more details 13:38 <@Kgman04> Understood. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:38 No issues at all ^^ 13:38 <@Kgman04> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Chef Hatchet. Your partner for this scene is Owen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:38 DarkMaster999 has changed nick to Chef1 13:38 Owen04 ac3ad8df@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.58.216.223 has joined #colonel 13:39 * Owen04 slams his hands on the table. 13:39 Chef! 13:39 These waffles are SOOOOOOOOOOOO good! 13:39 I need more! 13:39 Chef: You need more? 13:39 What you think this is? A self service?! 13:40 You got your meal now go for the challenge you got it?! 13:40 I sure hope so! Then I could have all the waffles I waaant, hehe. 13:40 B-b-but... 13:40 I'm still hungry. :( 13:40 C'mooooon, Chef. 13:40 NO! 13:40 Just... just another ten. 13:40 You had your waffles already! 13:41 You make a good deal, five more. 13:41 Look here I'm not your mom to prepare the things you want at anytime 13:41 You're right! My mom would make me all the waffles I want. >:( 13:41 Exactly 13:41 I'll take my business elsewhere. 13:42 * Owen04 runs out and calls for DJ. 13:42 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 13:42 Chef1 has changed nick to DarkMaster999 13:42 <@Kgman04> Now we'll redo the audition process with Sam, your second character. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions Category:Boney Island auditions